Roseate Enhancements
by dawnsona
Summary: New Chapter 11 and the final one up : How could Reggie or Jughead take Archie's place? But they're slowly edging him out of Betty's heart. An update after ages! Betty finally chooses!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first Archie fanfic. I've written a couple of Friends fanfics. I've always wanted to write an Archie fic but I wasn't sure where to put it. I found out a few days back. Hope you like this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Y'know, I actually don't have a clue who does.**

**Roseate Enhancements **

****

Betty kicked the tabled petulantly and watched it wobble. He'd done it to her, again. Why did she set herself up for this kind of heartbreak?

"Wishing it was Frecklesnoot's face?"

Betty cringed. Damn, Reggie had overheard her conversation with Archie. Or…maybe he hadn't. Maybe he was just making a general observation? He didn't like Archie much.

She looked up and gave him a tremulous smile. He sat down on the chair across from her, swearing as it shook slightly.

"Stupid chairs. Why the hell doesn't Pop get some new ones?" he bit out.

"I think that's the only shaky one in the whole place." She grinned.

"Well, would explain why no one was sitting on it…Anyway, to get back to that nitwit, Archie. How would you like me to paint his face on the table…or better still, this annoying chair? We'll take it outside and throw rotten tomatoes on it."

She let out a small laugh. Reggie leaned back, satisfied. He wondered just how angry she was at Archie if she could laugh at the idea of throwing tomatoes at his face. _Was_ she angry...or just upset? She really didn't have to mourn the lack of dates with Archie - not when he was here. He was a much better catch than that dimbulb.

Betty took a sip of her soda. She made a face. It tasted horrible. Why did she let Archie order for her? He always seemed to bring back the wrong thing. She pushed it in Reggie's direction. "You can have this if you want. I'm not going to drink it."

He raised an eyebrow. "You must have me mistaken for Jughead. I don't consume rejected crap." He pushed the glass aside and placed his hands on the table. "Look, why don't you forget about Archie and go out with a real man?"

She gave him a sly smile. "I don't know any real men…have you met any?"

The expressions flitting past Reggie's face were priceless – indignation, outrage and amusement. He finally settled on amusement. "Very clever. Since we both know I meant me, why not let me take you out tonight? We'll go have some fun."

She pondered his invitation for a while. She didn't really expect Archie to cancel his plans. Going out with Reggie would be better than moping at home. She nodded.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 8." He whipped out his comb, using it to push back a few stray hairs off his forehead. "Wear something pretty." He raised himself off the chair, stumbling slightly. He grinned sheepishly and swaggered off.

She chuckled. His MO would have been considered smooth, if he hadn't stumbled. It made him appear sort of cute – like a child trying to act cool.

"I can't believe you stooped to going out with that worm."

Betty turned her head to see Jughead approaching. She scooted over to the next chair. He sat in the chair she had vacated.

"What's wrong with Reggie?" At Jughead's look of disbelief, she continued, "At least, he wants to go out with me."

Jughead nodded. "As opposed to my best friend? What did he do now?"

Her slight reprieve from misery seemed to fade away, as she contemplated Archie's behavior. "He did what he always does. Forgot he made a date with me, made another one with Veronica and decided to dump me."

He frowned. She sounded bitter. It took a lot to make Betty sound that way. He cursed his friend, inwardly. When was Archie going to realize the hurt he inflicted on her? He didn't really blame Betty for wanting to go out with someone else. He just wished she had picked someone better than Reggie.

He spoke up, "I'm not going to defend Archie. What he did…does is despicable. But Reggie? Why not someone like…" He scanned the Chocklit Shop for a suitable candidate. Finally spotting one, he went on, " How about Kevin?"

"As nice as he is, he's been dating Evelyn for the past 5 months."

"Really? I didn't know that." He shrugged. "Okay, well, let's see… who else? Hmm. How about…"

She interrupted, "Juggie, you're not running a dating service. Quit it. I'm going out with Reggie."

He sighed. "Fine. If you want to ruin your life…"

She cocked her head. She always found it hard to believe that easy-going Jughead could feel such a passionate dislike for Reggie. Reggie never reserved his jibes for Jughead; he believed in spreading the mockery. Granted, quite a few were targeted at Jughead but nothing wounding enough to justify the hostility that Jughead displayed. Jughead acted like Reggie was his nemesis.

Jughead was reeling off a list of Reggie's negative qualities. He had come to 'Bad slow dancer' when she erupted into giggles. He gazed at her, quizzically.

She tried to catch her breath. "How in god's name do you know how he slow dances? I'm getting a picture of the both of you dancing and him constantly stepping on your foot."

Jughead scowled. "I wouldn't let that slimy creature touch me. I've seen him dance at parties. I watch you guys, while I'm eating."

"You mean stuffing yourself?"

He smiled. "Someone has to finish the excess food."

She rolled her eyes. He could tell she felt a little better. It gave him a warm glow, being able to bring some joy into a friend's life. Apparently, she wasn't averse to giving him some joy too, as she slid the soda towards him. He gulped it down eagerly. It tasted terrible but he wasn't going to refuse anything consumable. In a matter of seconds, he'd emptied the glass.

Jughead waved Pops over. "Hey, can I have one more of this foul-tasting drink?"

Pops placed a full glass in front of Jughead. He glared. "If you don't like it, why don't you order something else?"

"Don't know. Felt like having two."

Pops mumbled something about idiocy and strode off. Jughead sipped the drink noisily. Betty stared at him. "You are without a doubt the oddest person I have ever known. And, strangely enough, that's not an insult."

"I wouldn't have felt offended even if it was." Jughead grinned. "I don't why, Betty, but you're not very good at insulting people."

She glowered at him. She could be rude if she tried. She was still depressed enough to be cynical. He challenged her to try. She bit her lip, thinking.

"How about you need a bib? That's ins…"

"Pathetic. I know I'm a messy eater but I'm drinking soda right now through a straw. Don't really need a bib for that. Even if I did need a bib, you make it sound like an observation."

"Okay…Veronica's so rich that…" she trailed off.

"She could pay someone to finish that dig." He waggled his eyebrows.

She snorted. "I'd love to see that. A guy sitting in her room, making up insults to read out to her."

She tried again. "Dilton's so short, he needs…a ladder?" God, that was really lame.

Jughead's mouth fell open. He tried to stifle his laughter but to no avail. She glared at him before helplessly joining in. She finally conceded defeat. By then, it didn't matter, though. Her spirits had lifted and the need to paint a gloomy picture had dissipated. She was back to being her sunny self.

She glanced at her watch. She was running late. Well, in her renewed high spirits, it wasn't that much of a calamity. It was unusual how she hadn't even noticed how crowded the Chocklit shop had become since her arrival, an hour ago. She had been so lost in self-pity. Now, she heard the tumult in her favorite hangout. It was reassuring.

There was a crowd around the jukebox, arguing over the choice of song. Orders were being yelled out, irrespective of them being taken. Pop's new hired help, Brian, was desperately trying to balance a bowl of ice cream, a plate of hot dogs and a packet of fries. Someone was demonstrating the right way to swing a bat, using a mustard bottle. The mustard splattered on to a couple of Riverdale High students, earning the demonstrator some very loud threats.

Jughead cleared his throat. It had the effect of bringing her attention back to him.

"Hey Bets, I was hoping you could baby-sit Jellybean with me tomorrow night. We'll rent some movies .Um…unless you're busy?"

"To baby-sit that adorable baby? Never too busy. I'll be over at 7." She stood up and took a few steps ahead. She suddenly stopped and sauntered back to Jughead. She bent and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She waved goodbye and walked out.

**Okay, that was the first chapter. I know there was hardly any Reggie. There will be more in the next chapter. And Archie may show up too. Please R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am simply thrilled by all the reviews. I didn't expect more than 1 and I got 5. Thank you so much!!! I've always liked Reggie – he was infinitely cooler than Archie. I'm also fond of Jughead – very unconventional. So you'll just have to wait and see who gets together with Betty. **

**Disclaimer: I am not the one who makes money off these characters. That privilege belongs to someone else (can someone tell me who?).**

**Chapter 2 **

"All set for your date with Archie, sweetheart?"

Betty gave her mom a rueful grin, waving her hairbrush in the air. "Archie couldn't make it."

Mrs. Cooper cast her a sympathetic look. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. That boy doesn't know what he's missing."

Betty shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'm going out with Reggie."

Her mom nodded. She kissed Betty's cheek and walked out.

Betty gazed at her mom's retreating back. Obviously, she wasn't much of liar. Her mom knew she was just pretending to be nonchalant about Archie's cancellation. It had hurt that he'd managed to cancel yet another date. Well, at least she wasn't going to spend another depressing night at home.

She turned her gaze to the mirror. Should she have dressed a little more elegantly? She shook her head. He'd promised her a _fun_ time. That didn't mean dinner at some posh restaurant, right? She stared at her reflection, giving it a careful examination. There was nothing really wrong with her black jeans and red tube top. Maybe she shouldn't have worn red…

Why was she obsessing over her outfit? She'd been out with Reggie before and had never spent hours selecting an outfit. She'd always grabbed something reasonably nice. So why did she feel that tonight she should have made some effort?

She usually did dress up for dates with Archie. She hadn't done that for a while. Lately, he was always ready with some excuse about why he'd have to break their date. She was growing disenchanted with him.

She slammed the hairbrush onto her dressing table. Damn Archie! She was _going _to have a good time with Reggie. She grabbed her purse and stomped downstairs.

She had just made it to the ground floor when the doorbell chimed. "I'll get it."

She opened the door to face a grinning Reggie. "Hey, Bets. I wasn't sure if you'd be ready. Most girls seem to take forever to get ready."

She flushed. "Well, I'm ready now. So let's go." She waved goodbye to her parents, seized her jacket and walked to his car.

Once inside, she asked him where they were going. Eyes twinkling, he replied, "Half the fun in a date is the surprise element. You'll see when we get there." He winked and started driving.

Betty noted in relief that he was dressed casually. So, posh restaurant was out. "Let me guess, burger and a movie?"

He rolled his eyes. "Give me a little credit. That is _so _boring."

"You've never taken a girl to a movie?"

He smiled. "Lots of times. But it just seemed so dull. It's what everyone does and Mantle the Magnificent is different."

She giggled. "That sounds like the name of a magician. Is that where you plan to take me? A magic show? I can just see it now. You dressed in that ridiculous black cape, pulling rabbits out of your hat."

He threw her a quick smirk. "I bet I'd be a great magician. You could be my lovely assistant"

She nodded "It would be a treat to play a part in your disappearance."

He lowered his voice. "And deprive you of the pleasure of my presence? That would be cruel."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Reggie pulled up in front of a large archway. Betty stepped out of the car, unsure of their location.

She furrowed her brow as recognition dawned on her. "The Riverdale Park?"

"It's pretty nice at night."

She bit her lip. That statement made it seem like he came here often at night. The park was officially always open but no one frequented the place after 6 pm. There wasn't any reason for it. It just wasn't done. So why did he visit the park? The thought flew from her mind when she stepped in through the entrance.

She was taken aback by the picture the park presented. She'd been there countless times but in the moonlight, it was beautiful. It was bathed in silver light, making it look almost celestial.

Reggie was satisfied with her reaction. She gazed wonderingly at the park, a small smile gracing her lips.

She turned to him, her eyes shining. "This is so unbelievable, Reggie," she whispered.

"You're allowed to talk loudly," he whispered back.

She laughed out loud and ran towards the playground. He followed her madcap dash through the park. He stopped by her side, slightly winded.

"You're tired?" she asked as she sat on the seat of a swing.

"Of course not. It's just a little difficult following a crazy blonde."

She made a face and started swinging her legs. He sat on the seat next to her, watching the blissful expression on her face.

She had reached an impressive height when she twisted around to look at him. "Don't just sit there. Pump those legs!"

He raised an eyebrow. Another command from her and he was soon swinging his feet, trying to reach the same height Betty had achieved.

"I haven't done this in years," he yelled.

She passed him on the swing, holding out a hand. She frowned when he failed to touch her hand. "I'll admit I've always entertained thoughts of getting on these swings. The age limit was kind of disappointing. It's so unfair that kids get to have all the fun."

She strained to make contact with his hand, grumbling as he refused to let go of the chain.

He watched her movements, bemused. "What are you doing?"

"Hold my hand."

He passed her and reached out. Their hands met. He held on and the swings shook violently. Betty gave a small squeak of surprise before letting go of his hand. She was laughing as she ground to a halt.

"I'd forgotten why I'd stopped doing that," she said, in between peals of laughter.

He slowly came to a stop and scratched his eyebrow. "I remember you banging your head with Veronica's, once. You guys were doing the same thing on a swing." The thought had suddenly popped into his head. He recalled Veronica yelling her head off as Betty tried to console her. "You never cried that day."

She nodded and stood up. "How about we try something else?" She was evading the issue. She made her way to the rope pyramid and started climbing.

He grabbed the rope and hauled himself up. He used to be extremely proficient at this, but the need to boast faded away in the desire to know why she hadn't cried. "So why didn't you cry?"

She was silent for a few minutes, contemplating the wisdom of telling Reggie. She finally sighed and bit out, "I did."

He didn't say anything and she continued, "I went home and sobbed my heart out. Everyone had crowded around Veronica. No one even bothered about me."

He pulled himself up to her level. "It looked like that she was hurt…she was yelling. "

"I know. She wasn't hurt, though. I was." She climbed higher.

His eyes were fixed on the spot she had vacated. He had always thought Betty was the sunshine queen and Veronica the drama queen. Veronica had just demanded attention. It was a bit of a shock to realize that Betty wasn't all cheer and smiles.

"Hey, are you coming up?" He looked up to find Betty at the top of the pyramid. He raced up to join her.

* * *

Betty tried to stifle her laughter as Reggie tried to walk without toppling. He wavered dangerously near the pond until she took a hold of his arm and led him to a bench.

"I am never going on that thing again," he declared. He closed his eyes and leaned back.

Betty snorted. "You didn't have to tilt your head back, while the merry-go-round was going that fast."

He opened his eye and shot her a glare. "I'm glad you're so sympathetic."

She chuckled. "Sorry, but you look hilarious." She turned her face to the playground. "I had a fabulous time."

He shot up, groaning as the world spun. He paused for a few moments. "The date's not over. What time's your curfew?"

"11 pm."

He squinted at his watch. "It's only uh…uh, I can't really make out. The watch is spinning."

She gazed at her watch. "It's 10."

He stood up slowly, giving a smug smirk, when the park stopped moving. "We still have an hour. Wait here." He rushed in the direction of his car.

She sat on the bench, mulling over their date. It was unusual but she had enjoyed, as he'd promised. She had never credited him with trustworthiness. He was turning out to be deeper than she'd imagined.

She heard his footsteps. He was carrying a large bag. He grinned as he passed her and beckoned her to follow. He placed the bag by the pond and knelt down. He whipped out a blanket and spread it on the ground. He, then, proceed to remove items of food from the bag.

She cocked her head. "A picnic?"

"I sort of ruined the picnic basket. A prank gone horribly wrong." He held out a paper plate.

She sat cross-legged on the blanket and took the proffered plate. "I didn't really expect this."

"I told you. I'm different. Besides, I'm not a cheap date."

She heaped a spoonful of coleslaw on her plate. "It would have been enough if we had just played."

He smirked. She blushed and smacked him on the shoulder. "On the _playground_!"

"I promised you a fun date. A picnic's always fun," he replied.

She shook her head. Had he always had a nice side? How had she missed it? She took a bite out of her sandwich and pondered the question. He wasn't always a prankster. He had done a couple of sweet deeds. She had simply brushed it off as rare occurrences. Maybe it was time to find out more about Reggie.

**Well, that's the end of the second chapter. I delivered on one promise – lots of Reggie. As for Archie, the date took up this entire chapter. Oops!**

**Please R & R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, thanks for the reviews. I've got a couple of points to be noted. First, let's assume Jellybean is a year old. And second, Polly is Betty's elder sister, who lives away from Riverdale and is a journalist. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. But that's fine. My life goes on.**

**Chapter 3 **

"Arch, I really don't care that Betty didn't call you back." Jughead tried to balance the phone on his shoulder as he opened the fridge. He cut a large piece of chocolate cake and smothered it in chocolate syrup.

"She always does," Archie whined.

Jughead rolled his eyes. "Maybe she was busy; maybe she had a date. What do you care?"

There was a moment of silence as Archie digested the information. "She had a date?"

"I don't know…but _you_ did." He forked the last piece of cake and stuffed it in his mouth.

Archie snorted. "I did until Veronica cancelled. She had some family affair. I thought I could catch a movie with Bets."

Jughead frowned. It was astonishing how thoughtless Archie could be, occasionally. He opened his mouth to speak when the doorbell rang. He looked at his watch. Betty was right on time.

"Arch, I got to go. There's someone at the door." He grinned wickedly. Archie would've hated it if he found out that it was the girl he was complaining about.

He swung the front door open. Betty was waving goodbye to someone. He peered out and saw a car driving off.

"Hey, Betty."

She greeted him with a big smile. "Hi. I rented a couple of movies." She handed him her bag and walked in.

Hot Dog came running up to her. She knelt and scratched the dog behind his ears. He licked her face. "Hot Dog, you big goofball, you're adorable." He thumped his tail against the floor, in delight.

Jughead skimmed through the titles. He grinned. She'd rented comedies. He was half worried she'd rent a couple of chick flicks.

"So who were you waving at?" He dropped the bag on the couch.

"Polly. She's down for a couple of days." She picked Jellybean up, dropping a kiss on her forehead and settled down on the couch.

He brought a bottle from the kitchen and handed it to Betty. Jellybean gurgled in delight when she caught a glimpse of the bottle. Betty directed the teat into the baby's mouth. She proceeded to drink the milk at a startling rate.

Jughead grabbed a few packets of chips and sauntered into the living room. He tore the post-it notes off the packets. He handed her a packet.

"What was that?" Betty pointed to the discarded notes

Jughead shrugged. "Mom's warnings. No snacks."

Betty smiled. The thought of Jughead refraining from snacking was ludicrous. His appetite was legendary. She wished she knew how he managed to stay so skinny, though. "I wish I could hog everything in sight and not gain a pound."

"Bets, I thought you believed in inner beauty."

She sighed. "It's not always obvious to _some_ people."

He glanced at her face. He took hold of her hand. "If you gained a hundred pounds, you'd still be beautiful."

A blush stained her cheeks. Why was she feeling embarrassed around Jughead? She gazed down at their entwined hands. He noticed her staring and, hastily, removed his hand.

He stood up and pointed to the kitchen. "I'm…um… going to get a soda. Want one?"

She declined and he rushed to the kitchen. He gripped the soda bottle tight. That had been bizarre. A sudden bark resulted in him dropping the bottle and running to the other room.

"What happened?"

Betty laughed, "Hot Dog was barking at this ad on TV. He seems to hate it."

He gave her an uneasy smile and sat down. He'd heard Hot Dog bark a thousand times before. Why was he so jumpy?

She noticed he hadn't brought any soda. It was obvious that the handholding incident had discomfited him. She was always at ease around him and she'd hate for that to slip away. She made an effort to talk about a neutral subject.

"So…where're your parents?"

He appeared deep in thought. "A movie or dinner or…something. They left a number so…" He popped a couple of chips in his mouth. He started to relax. Betty wasn't bothered about it, so why should he be?

He watched as Betty gently took the bottle away from Jellybean. She patted the tot's back in an effort to burp her.

"You know, you're great with kids, Betty." Jughead smiled, warmly.

"Thanks, Juggie." Her cheeks were faintly tinged with red. "It's easy when the kid's an angel." She cooed at Jellybean.

Jughead slid a tape into the VCR. As the opening credits rolled on the screen, he stole a glance at Betty. She presented the paragon of contentment. With an arm around his sister and her feet resting on Hot Dog, she had a gentle smile on her face. She deserved to be happy; not despondent from the heartache his best friend caused her.

He turned his attention back to the screen. He knew it was time to do something – Betty needed to get over Archie.

The problem with babysitting Jellybean was that she made it impossible to watch a movie, uninterrupted. She demanded diaper changes, baby food, milk – the list was endless.

An hour later, he had his head under a faucet. Water flowed down his face as he attempted to get himself clean.

Betty found him there, a few minutes later. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

His voice came out muffled from the sink. "I'm trying to get baby food off me. It's clinging to my hair, face and I'm pretty sure I've swallowed a good chunk." He looked up. "How come you're clean?"

She grinned. "It's a matter of knowing when to duck."

He vigorously rubbed his hair with a towel. "I should know how to do this by now. Somehow, every time I feed her, I wind up with more _on _me than she does _in_ her."

She cast him a sympathetic look. "You'll learn. You didn't actually do too badly. I remember the last time I was here, it wasn't limited to your head."

He winced as he recalled the previous babysitting fiasco. He had been covered in the gunk and had presented quite a sight. Betty had tried to stifle her laughter but it had been too much and she had collapsed in a fit of mirth.

A smile graced her lips. The memory was still fresh in her mind. Jughead was a doting brother but he was still unsure on how to take care of her. He was fine when giving her bottles and even diaper changes weren't too much of a challenge. Bathing her and feeding her baby food were a little more difficult to master. He was trying, though.

He threw the wet towel into the hamper. "Where's my messy sister?"

She pointed to the bedroom. "I put her to bed. She became very drowsy after her bath."

They walked down the stairs. He made a beeline to the kitchen and stopped short. All thoughts of a bite to eat flew from his mind. He groaned when he saw the mess. Baby food covered the floor and large splatters decorated the walls. There was a huge pile of dishes in the sink and the bottle of soda had spilled on to the dining table.

Betty ambled in a minute later. "Wow! I didn't notice the mess." She bit her lip. It was going to take a while to clean. "When are your parents due back?"

He threw the empty bottle into the thrash. "They'll be here at 9." They had a half hour to clean this mess.

She seized an apron, hanging behind the door. "Well, let's get started." She pushed Hot Dog out. He whined. She blocked his entrance. He, finally, gave up and lay down in the living room.

Jughead got a bucket and filled it with soapy water. She placed the baby monitor on the table and turned the stereo on. The volume was kept on low.

The music of Dido emanated from the stereo. She grinned and took hold of a sponge. The walls needed cleaning. She hummed under her breath. Squeezing the excess water out, she proceeded to wipe off the stains.

Jughead plunged a mop into the bucket. He smirked at the sight of Betty. She was on her knees, cleaning. She swayed in time to the music and he could hear her faintly humming. He hated to break the mood, but a question had been on his mind the entire day.

"How'd your date go, yesterday?"

She turned startled eyes to him. She had been so lost in the song that she'd forgotten Jughead was in the same room. A slow smile crept on to her face. "It was great. I actually had a wonderful time."

He nodded. He emptied the bucket. Pouring fresh water in, he resumed mopping. "Where'd you go?"

She stared at him, quizzically. "Why all the questions, Jug? You don't ask so many about any of my other dates."

"Just wanted to know. I mean…you were out with Reggie."

She furrowed her brows. "I've been out with him before. He's a good guy." She started on the table – she cringed as she realized it was completely inundated with soda. "What's your problem with him, anyhow?"

He shook his head. "I don't have a problem with him. He's just a jerk."

She wrung the soda out of the sponge. "He was a gentleman, yesterday. He took me to the park and we had fun. And then, he dropped me home, a few minutes before my curfew."

He laughed at the smug look on her face. She glared at him. He held up his hands in a gesture of peace. She acknowledged it with a curt nod. Her twinkling eyes belied her anger.

"So he didn't try anything?"

Betty gaped at him. "No! He simply gave me a peck on the cheek. You _really_ have to stop thinking of Reggie as the epitome of evil."

He scratched his head. Girls were a mystery to him. Even Betty, who he usually understood – from time to time, she was an enigma. How could she not see Reggie was no good? Probably the same way she couldn't let go of Archie, his inner voice declared.

"You're my friend, Bets. I'm concerned."

Her eyes softened. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Juggie." She waved the dripping sponge in the air. "It's just that…I had a good time yesterday. He helped me forget."

He gave her a conciliatory smile. She turned to the dishes, mumbling something about reining in his appetite. The amount of dishes was evidence of how much he'd eaten, in the course of an hour.

He finished cleaning the floor, but still swirled the mop around. He winced when a boyband's song came next on the radio. He watched as Betty softly sang the lyrics. He knew Betty liked the song.

His thoughts wandered to her comments about Reggie. She was a lot happier than she had been on Friday. Reggie had done a good deed - amazing the _world_ hadn't ended. He wondered how much of his goodness was actually intended to piss Archie off. Wait…Archie didn't know anything about the date. Maybe Reggie had something else planned.

"Jughead, stop dancing with the mop and help me!" She paused as the image of Jughead waltzing with a mop filled her head. She dissolved into a fit of giggles. He arched a brow. She always seemed to do that when she helped baby-sit.

A good ten minutes later, the kitchen was finally spotless. They stared at their work, satisfied. Betty grasped the baby monitor and they strolled to the living room, Hot Dog close on their heels.

She chuckled, "The last time I baby-sat here, I got rid of the stains from your t-shirt. And now I cleaned the kitchen. Are you sure you're not getting me down here to help with the housework?"

He plopped down on the couch and winked. "Yeah, you caught me. I'm actually adept at taking care of Jellybean. I need _someone_ to clean the mess she leaves behind."

He grabbed the remote and started surfing. He placed her bag on the floor. "Guess your movies were wasted."

She nodded, "I suppose I could watch them with Polly. I'm not sure how much free time she'll have, though." Hot Dog placed his head on her lap. She, absently, scratched his ears.

Jughead cocked his head. He knew her sister always spent time with her. Was she on assignment, this time?

She saw the question in his eyes. He would be asking her soon and she didn't want to talk about it. It was easy to fake happiness but, in reality, she wasn't sure what she felt. She had to change the subject.

It was easy to confide in Jughead – sometimes, easier than Veronica. Veronica, at times, had a derisive quality. Jughead would just listen and offer his opinion when needed. Well, he, sometimes, offered it when not needed, too, but he thought it was for her benefit. And she didn't really mind. Unfortunately, tonight, she needed to get her mind clear on her feelings before airing out the problem.

"What are you bringing for the food fest on Wednesday?" she queried.

His eyes shone. He had been looking forward to that for weeks. He'd had it marked on his calendar. "I'm not sure I'll bring anything. My mind's kind of occupied in conjuring up the joy I'll experience on Wednesday."

She heard a car pull into the driveway – must be his parents. She slung her bag on her shoulder and walked to the door. "Why not bake some cookies?" At his disbelieving gaze, she chortled. "Fine, just bring your appetite."

She petted Hot Dog and, with her hand on the knob, said, "These two days were a lot better than I had envisioned. And I thank you, Jug. You and Reggie salvaged a prospective dismal weekend."

It was always a reward getting her to smile – something she bestowed on a person. Jughead accepted his prize with mixed feelings. He was going to corner Reggie, tomorrow. Betty deserved someone who cared about her more than Archie did. He was sure Reggie wasn't that person.

She walked down the path when she heard her name called. She whiled around. It was Archie. And, for the first time in years, she wasn't glad to see him.

**Please R & R! I'll be very happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really am grateful to all the reviewers. Thank you so much. **

**I'm leaving home in a few days to join college. I won't be able to update as often (not that I did anyway ;).) But I promise I'll try. I _am_ going to finish this story.**

**So here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Archie comics belong to me. Ha! That's a joke. I'm no millionaire.** **So…it belongs to someone else.**

**Chapter 4 **

Her heart always led her head. No matter how much her head screamed at her to leave, her heart whispered she stay. Maybe Archie was about to apologize. She was shocked to realize, for the first time, there was disbelief at that thought. Her mind was fighting for supremacy. A hopeless cause, where Archie was concerned.

"Betty, wait up!"

She watched as Archie came closer. She needed to hear him out. Even, if all she was doing was, setting herself up for heartbreak. She was used to it.

"Hey, Bets." He smiled at her.

"Archie." She inwardly cringed. She'd breathed his name out. It sounded…inviting. Heart, get ready to fall.

"Your mom told me you were here." He pointed at Jughead. " He never told me you were coming over."

Her eyes widened when she realized that Jughead had approached them. And from the look on his face, he wasn't too happy to see Archie.

Archie, however, was oblivious to it. "I called you so many times, Betty. Why didn't you return any of my calls?"

She shook her head. "No one told me. Why'd you call, anyway?" That was a first. She'd never questioned his calling her. It had always been a source of joy.

Jughead piped up. "Arch, she might have been busy. I told you that already. Stop making such a big deal out of it." He didn't want her to hear Archie's reason. He knew she should feel hurt by it, but he wasn't sure she would. Betty was so caught up in Archie that just the thought of a call would bring a smile.

Archie threw him an affronted expression before turning back to Betty. "I wanted to hang out with you, yesterday. And you weren't there."

Jughead frowned. He could see Betty melting. It was amazing how Archie could do that to her. One pout and Betty was lost.

Betty bit her lip. "Archie, I'm sorry. I didn't know…I …"

"She was out with Reggie." Jughead blurted. He hadn't expected to say that. It had just irked him to see Betty's resolve crumble, so easily. He needed Archie to realize that she wasn't always going to be at the redheaded teen's beck and call.

The small smile on Archie's face was instantly wiped out. A grimace formed on his face. Betty gave Jughead a glare.

She knew Archie hated it when she went out with someone else. She wanted to assure him that the date had meant nothing. Yet, she couldn't…the date _had_ been special. She couldn't belittle it. She waited for Archie to speak.

The silence between the teenagers grew. It was obvious Archie was trying to work something out. Jughead was almost curious but decided against asking. He glanced down at the baby monitor in his hand. He didn't even realize he had grabbed it. Seems he was a conscientious brother, after all.

The night was so still – not the slightest trace of a breeze. The silence was starting to become oppressive when Betty noticed a car driving up. It had to be Jughead's parents. The headlights illuminated the trio. Betty squinted in the bright light. The car turned into the driveway. She watched as the couple stepped out.

Jughead flashed Betty a concerned look. Almost imperceptibly, she nodded in the car's direction. He sighed. He had to meet his parents – if only to answer his mom's questions about Jellybean. He jogged up to the front door.

"How did Jughead know?"

Betty raised an eyebrow. Archie's question had surprised her. "He overheard Reggie asking me out." She saw the relief wash over Archie's feature. It annoyed her. Very deliberately, she added, "I would have told him, anyway."

Archie grinned. It sounded like it was a confession she'd wanted to Jughead to know – not like it was anything significant. She had probably regretted it the minute she'd said yes.

Archie always looked adorable when he grinned. He appeared so boyish. Why _could_ she never stay mad at him? Oh yeah - it was because she loved him. She was such a fool but she couldn't help herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jughead slowly making his way towards them.

Archie took one step closer to the blonde girl. He held her hand and gave it a squeeze. She closed her eyes. This was what made all the pain worthwhile – moments like these when all that existed were the two of them.

"Betty," Archie whispered. "It's alright. I forgive you."

She snatched her hand away. _Damn him_. "I don't need your forgiveness! Save it for someone who cares." she snarled. She whirled around and strode off.

Archie stood in shock, as she walked away from him. Betty had never done that. He turned to see Jughead. He was trying to hide a smile.

"Jug, I'm sure this is your fault. So stop sneering." Archie marched to his car and drove off.

Jughead allowed the smile to form on his lips.

* * *

"Betty, sweetie, that t-shirt looks terrible on you."

Betty rolled her eyes. "I know." It was always easier to agree with Veronica.

Veronica smiled happily and prattled on about an expensive dress she'd bought. Betty tuned out. She concentrated on the students ambling into the school.

She climbed up the stairs. She had to swerve to avoid the couple on the steps. Her heart clenched when the boy leaned in to kiss the girl. A few days ago, she would have wished it were Archie and she on those steps. And now? He had hurt her yesterday night. Somehow, the fact that he was bestowing forgiveness hurt more than him breaking their date.

She made her way to her locker. Why was Veronica's locker next to hers? The brunette's incessant blather was giving her a headache. She still had to face Archie. And Polly was being insufferably happy. This was going to be a terrible day.

She was almost desperate to confide in someone. She dismissed the thought of Veronica as soon as the name popped up in her mind. She could only think of Jughead; he was so easy to talk to. Her thoughts flew to the past night. Barring Archie, she'd had a great time. When he'd complimented her, it had been _slightly_ awkward. Now that she contemplated the incident, it was sweet.

She pulled the locker door, cursing the damn thing for not opening. To her left, Veronica's locker opened with ease. Why was she not surprised?

"Hey, beautiful."

They whirled around. Reggie wandered towards them.

Veronica poked her head from behind her locker door and giggled. "It's always a joy to have a day start with the truth, Reggie."

Reggie turned surprised eyes to her. "I didn't notice you there, Ronnie."

Betty would have laughed out loud if she hadn't noticed the angry spark in Ronnie's eyes. Laughter would have been devastating.

"I'll meet you in class, Betty." She turned on her heel and promenaded away.

"She sure knows how to make a graceful exit," Reggie said as he leaned against Veronica's closed locker.

Betty laughed. "Yeah, something I could never master."

He grinned. That was true, enough. Betty would never be as sophisticated as Veronica. "Do you need help with that thing?" he asked, indicating the locker.

She shook her head. She was determined to get the stupid thing open. She was acutely conscious of Reggie's presence. She gave him a sidelong glance. His eyes held evident amusement.

She, finally, gave up. "Alright, let's see _you _open it."

He smirked and banged the door. He, then, yanked it open. He pointed to it with a dramatic wave of his hand. "Piece of cake."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Any idiot could do that."

He snorted. "_You_ couldn't.

Her face lit up. "I'm not an idiot."

He groaned. He'd walked right into that. Ordinarily, he would have come up with a snappy retort. Today, he didn't want to. He didn't mind Betty having this little victory.

She grabbed a few books and shut the door. It was odd how her mood had considerably lightened. She had been courting misery today. And within a few minutes, Reggie had dispelled the gloom threatening to overwhelm her. She had to stay chary. She couldn't let it become a habit.

He fell in step beside her as they made their way to their respective classes. Mr. Weatherbee brushed past them, in a hurry. He was probably going to ferret out whoever was responsible for painting a caricature of him, on the hood of his car. She wondered, idly, if Reggie was responsible.

"I'm not, y'know."

At Betty blank stare, he elaborated, "I'm not responsible for the prank." She was about to deny assuming he was, when he laughed, "I know you thought I was. I wouldn't do something so juvenile. Mine are classy."

Betty chuckled. "Well, there's nothing wrong with a prank. I'll admit I've enjoyed a few of yours."

He nodded. At some level, he'd known that. Betty had a great sense of humour. Unfortunately, her image of a good girl toned it down. He had noticed how she seemed almost guilty when laughing at some of his pranks. And he didn't like that. He would have preferred to see her laugh with carefree abandon.

She stopped in front of a class. Pointing in, she stated, "Math."

He made a face. Even Betty wasn't too fond of math. Her forlorn gaze was enough to confirm that. He ran an eye over her outfit. A plain blue t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was captured in its usual ponytail, with a few wisps framing her face. She was the same as always. So why did she look different?

She gave him a regretful wave and put her hand on the doorknob. "I guess it's time to enrich my mind."

He paid scant attention to her words, instead concentrating on the few wisps of her blonde hair. As she moved her head, they did a little dance on her cheeks. "Betty, you _do_ look beautiful, today." He sauntered off, missing her bewildered face.

* * *

The teacher droned on about the significance of the Depression. Jughead leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. A dark brown stained a small part of it. Strangely, there was a footprint on the ceiling. How did that get there?

He caught some whispers about the picture of 'The Bee' on his car. He'd gotten a glimpse of it and hadn't been impressed. It was poorly drawn and most likely, spur of the moment.

He sighed. He was so bored that he was analyzing a stupid prank. Archie had roped him into playing a practical joke, once. He'd obtained two vampire masks and had cajoled Jug into wearing one. They'd stood outside the principal's office and had yelled loudly when he came out. And things had gone wrong immediately. Mr. Weatherbee had dropped his extremely hot cup of coffee and the string on the masks broke. There wasn't any use running because 'The Bee' had seen their faces. Detention had been served to them for a week.

He smiled inwardly. Betty had been torn between laughing and chiding them for their irresponsibility. In the end, she'd settled for a good scold – the effect of which was ruined by it being punctuated by her giggles.

He glanced at Archie. The boy was fine, today. His spurt of anger, yesterday, was obviously forgotten. He would probably confide in Jughead that he was shocked at Betty's behavior and was confident that she would apologize soon. Unfortunately, Jughead had a feeling that Betty would succumb. She could never stay mad at Archie.

He'd been so proud of her, last night. Her outburst was wholly unexpected, but thoroughly enjoyed. He'd never seen Archie so shocked. Betty was finally showing some sign of a spine – something she lost every time Archie was around. And Jughead was damned if he was going to let her regress to her old self.

Thoughts of Betty made him realize he still had to talk to Reggie. The sneak was up to something. He had the whole day to find out.

The slamming of a book brought him back to reality. Ms. Grundy was banging on the table with the teacher's copy of the history book, demanding that the students listen. He made a show of listening for two minutes before tuning out.

He stared out the window. It wasn't fair to be stuck in school on such a beautiful day. Not that he would have enjoyed it, otherwise. He would have had a sojourn at the Chocklit shop. He hadn't been there since the day he'd met Betty, moping.

The door opened and Betty stuck her head in. "Excuse me, could I see Jughead please?"

Think of the devil…He shook his head. He could never think of Betty as the devil. He stood up and went out. At least, he would get some reprieve from the class.

"What's up?"

"I've done you a favor." She grinned. "You're a volunteer."

Jughead's face fell. He hated working, even if it meant escaping classes for a few hours. Why was she being so sarcastic? Which one of the many events had she signed him for? Damn the school for wanting to raise money. "Um, thanks?"

Betty laughed. "You idiot. You're a volunteer at the _food fest_."

His face shone. He almost hugged her. Being a volunteer at that event meant he would be able to get out of class _and_ eat. It was a dream come true. Wait…his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How come the faculty agreed to this?"

"Well, I still have to get Ms. Grundy's permission. I thought I'd ask you first…y'know, just in case you didn't want to do it." Her eyes twinkled. She had known he would never refuse. She'd wanted to do something nice for him after his help cheering her up.

"Betty, seriously, I find it hard to believe that they _agreed_ to this." He was praying she wasn't joking.

She winked. "I'm your supervisor. I guess they trust me to be able to control you." She strolled into the class and spoke to the teacher.

He rubbed his hands in anticipation. The faculty had arranged five fundraisers and his incredible luck made him a volunteer at the best one. He shuddered to think what would have happened if he was forced to work on the arts and crafts sale.

Now, he had one remarkable supervisor and three other volunteers to work with for two days. He scratched his head. Didn't the food fest have _two_ supervisors? Who was the other one?

"Hey, Needlenose."

Jughead gritted his teeth. He fervently hoped Reggie wasn't the supervisor. He greeted Reggie with a nod.

"This must be your idea of heaven. Two days in close contact with all kinds of goodies." Reggie jabbed a finger to Jughead's chest. "Too bad you won't be able to touch it."

"Why the hell not?"

"The supervisors won't like it. I'm not sure who they are, but rules state volunteers refrain from sampling."

Jughead exhaled in relief. Thank god Mantle wasn't in charge. A minute later, Pop's new assistant walked up. Brian smilingly informed them of his being appointed a supervisor.

Betty waved at Brian. Jughead noted, with some irritation, that she was delighted to learn that Reggie was a volunteer. They picked up the third volunteer, a kid named Angela, and headed off to the cafeteria. The fourth, Sean, met them there.

Jughead found himself paired with Reggie. Betty's helpless shrug convinced him that it was Brian's doing. She hadn't wanted to undermine his authority.

They heaved tables through the cafeteria's doors and into the grounds located at the back of the school. The students were supposed to have their lunch there, until the food fest was over.

After depositing the last table, Angela and Sean hurried off to get a drink. Betty and Brian had to meet someone about getting banners printed. Jughead lay down on a table. He hadn't wanted to be cooped up in the classroom, but lugging tables around wasn't his idea of a better time. Hopefully the food would start arriving soon. Through slit eyes, he watched Reggie staring at Betty.

"Who picked you for this job, Reg?" he asked.

"No one. I wanted out of class and signed up. Flutesnoot drew my name, for this, out of a bunch. Glad I'm here though."

"What is wrong with you?" Jughead muttered.

Reggie cast him a baffled frown. He leaned against the table opposite Jughead's.

Jughead sat upright. "What are you up to? With Betty?"

"I'm not up to anything. I took her out. That's all."

Jughead sneered. "That's _all_? I know you, Reg. You have an ulterior motive. I don't know what it is but I don't appreciate you messing with Betty."

"Who do you think you are?" Reggie snapped. "Betty's self-appointed guardian angel?"

Jughead always prided his ability to keep his cool. Reggie was causing him to lose his temper. "_You_ don't mess with _my_ friends."

Reggie gave a sharp bark of laughter. "I always mess with Archie. I've never seen you so confrontational about that. Why is Betty different?"

Jughead jumped off the table and approached Reggie, his eyes glittering with antagonism. "Betty's a sweet person who's got enough crap going on in her life without you adding to it. If you want to annoy Archie, find some other way. Leave her out of it."

Reggie raised his eyebrows. Jughead's intent was unambiguous enough. Stay away from Betty. Well, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

**Well, that's the end of the fourth. Hope you liked it. Please R & R! It'll make me smile while far, far away from home! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so very sorry about the incredible delay in getting the chapter out. I was always so busy at college. But I've finally gotten around to writing again. Might have something to do with the fact that I've got vacation time on hand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Archie characters and, unfortunately, never will. Isn't life unfair?**

**Chapter 5**

He watched as she walked to her locker. She didn't notice him; she was engrossed in her book. She wove her way expertly through the throng of people. Reggie realized that he'd seen her do the same thing so many times before. The sight had never enthralled him as much as it did today. What was so special about her today?

He grinned. Obviously, it was something Jughead could feel too. He smiled at the memory of Jughead's warning. Staying away from Betty was not possible now. Anything to ruffle up Needlenose's feathers. He ignored that little stab of pleasure that came with the thought of spending more time with Betty.

The bell rang, cutting into his thoughts. Giving her one last glance, he made his way to class. One more hour to get through before he could corner her at the Chocklit Shop. He was determined to get another date with her.

* * *

Jughead narrowed his eyes as Reggie sat in front of him. He was getting tired of seeing so much of that jerk, today. And, unfortunately, he was going to see much more of him for the next two days. It was almost enough to wish he wasn't a volunteer.

His thoughts turned to Betty. He realized he had overreacted when he'd warned Reggie away from her. But he was sure Reggie was up to no good. And he was damned if he was going to let Betty get hurt by that creep.

"Jug, have you seen Ronnie around?"

Jughead whirled around to see Archie staring at him. It irked him that Archie wanted to find the queen of snobs.

"I don't know and I don't care, Arch," he snapped.

He didn't care anymore if Archie thought he was rude. Archie was getting on his nerves. And the worst part was that the only reason he could think of was the way his best friend treated Betty.

* * *

Betty nodded absently as Ronnie droned on about her latest conquest. She rolled her eyes as Ronnie got to the part about the new boy fawning over her. It was always the same.

Pop's was crowded at this hour. But then, it always was after class. Riverdale wasn't really a happening place. There were a few hangouts and the kids flocked to those places.

Betty wondered why she always listened to Veronica's chatter. Ronnie never bothered to ask her about her problems. No, that wasn't strictly true. Sometimes, Veronica could be a doll. But, most of the time, she was too self-involved to care. And Betty desperately needed someone to care today.

How could Polly be so happy? And that intolerable Jimmy…god, why did she have to get engaged to that Australian idiot?

Betty shook her head. She was being unfair. Jimmy was a nice guy. He made her sister happy. Betty had to admit, she'd never seen her sister…glow. Jimmy made her feel special and for that Betty thought he was wonderful.

But why did they have to move to Australia? Betty knew that she would hardly be able to see Polly once she settled in that country. She had no illusions about her parents' financial position. They would not be able to afford a trip to Australia. And as nice as Jimmy was, he wasn't likely to spring for tickets to his homeland. He'd scrounged, as it was, to make a trip to the US.

"Hey, Bets, would you like to go for a drive? Maybe it'll help bring a smile to that pretty face."

Betty turned startled eyes towards Reggie. When had he sneaked up beside her? And he actually looked concerned. She scolded herself inwardly. Why was she so surprised that he had a nice side?

She gratefully accepted his hand and stood up. To her surprise, Veronica didn't protest. She ventured a peek towards the rich girl and noticed why. The new boy had showed up and was drinking in every word Ronnie had to say. Veronica wouldn't notice Betty's absence for another few hours.

* * *

"So wanna tell me what's on your mind?" Reggie handed her an ice-cream cone. He'd stopped his car in front of an ice-cream shop. Betty had been pretty silent in the ten minutes she'd been in the car.

She licked the ice cream and grinned. Strawberry. He'd actually ordered a flavour she liked. She noticed he was staring at her, expecting a reply.

She sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it."

He nodded. "Okay…so let's get your mind off it." He gave her hand a squeeze and drove on.

* * *

"I rule! I'm the best at that game!" Betty exulted over her victory. Reggie grinned. She'd thoroughly thrashed him at the video game they'd played. And, while he had intended to lose intentionally, he didn't need to. She was too good at it.

Betty threw Reggie a smile. She was feeling much better. It was amazing how Reggie had been able to dispel her gloom. She had never credited him with that. She'd obviously overlooked a lot of his finer points.

Reggie opened the car door for her. He gave her a mock salute as she slid into the seat. A sudden shout made them look up. A lone figure came running up to the car. It was Jughead.

"Bets, I was looking for you," he panted. He placed his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Reggie frowned. Trust Needlenose to spoil a perfectly good evening. "What do you want?"

Jughead threw him a dirty look and directed his attention to Betty. "Brian said he couldn't pick up the supplies for the food fest. He wanted you to get them."

Betty groaned. It was already late. Picking up the supplies would mean going out of her way to the store. And then, sorting all of them out would take hours. Brian had volunteered for the job. He should have done it.

She gazed accusingly at Jughead. "Why didn't you call me earlier?"

The absolute look of shock on Jughead's face drove home the point that he hadn't thought of that novel solution. Reggie burst into laughter.

Jughead stared at the ground, a sheepish grin spreading over his face. "I guess I forgot…" He wasn't going to admit that knowing she was with Reggie had made him agitated.

Reggie sauntered over to the other side of the car and slid in. "Look, Jug, I'm going to take Betty to the store and help her get the supplies. So… thanks for the info. Now, beat it."

Jughead glared at him and opened the passenger door. "Well, make room for one more. I don't think you'll do a very good job."

* * *

Betty ignored the bad vibes coming off the two guys and concentrated on dropping the items into the shopping cart. Luckily there weren't too many food items. Most of the food was to be brought by the students. But there was still a lot of stuff to be picked up. She was going to kill Brian. No, wait, that didn't go with her goody-two-shoes image.

And what was up with those two? Reggie and Jughead hadn't stopped slinging insults at each other since the time Jughead had stepped into the car. She was getting a tad annoyed.

She heard Reggie take another shot at Jughead and sighed. At least they were helping. She needed all the help she could get.

An hour later, they were finally done shopping. Reggie unloaded the last bag into her home. He glanced at jughead. The other teen was glaring at him. He smiled. Now was the perfect time to annoy Jughead.

Jughead watched as Reggie strolled up to Betty. He knew Reggie was going to ask Betty out. And Jughead was not going to let the girl get hurt.

"Betty, would you like to go out with me, tomorrow?"

Reggie gasped in disbelief. Jughead had beaten him to it. This meant war.

**Ok, that's it. Hope you liked it. I know it's not very long but I wanted to get _something_ out. I'll be home for another month so I should be able to get another chapter or 2 out. Please R & R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm still reeling over the person who said I sucked. Alright, I guess I deserved it. Can I use my standard excuse? Sorry, I was busy? Well, I am really sorry. So, as a peace offering, here's a small chapter.**

**Disclaimer: By now, you should now that Archie comics does not belong to me!**

**Chapter 6 **

The earring glittered in the light. Jughead squinted to make out its shape. A star. He frowned. It was a stupid, insignificant earring. Why was it affecting him so much?

Because it was hers. Betty Cooper's earring. The girl he had asked out. What had possessed him to do so? He forced himself to believe it was simply to annoy Reggie. But he had a feeling that it was deeper than that. And he was not going to examine it, at this point.

Betty slid into the seat next to his. She threw him a sparkling smile. He closed his eyes. This date was going to be impossible.

Betty was glad the date was at Pop's. It made it less… intimidating. Though why she should feel intimidated about a night out with Jughead was beyond her. He was the best friend of the boy she loved. But, after that night babysitting, he was less of Archie's friend and more of …something to her. She just wished she knew what.

And what about Reggie? Lately, he'd been acting so different that she wasn't sure what to think. And, why wasn't he here? Wait a minute, why did she even want him here? A few days before, she only had one boy to rack her brains over. And now…she needed a shrink.

She noticed Jughead staring at her. She dragged her mind away from her perplexing thoughts and tried to act normal.

"So…what do you want to order?" That was nonchalant, right? She hoped so. She hoped none of her turmoil had crept in.

He cleared his throat. "Um…a burger, I guess? It's what I always order." He groaned inwardly. That was a sad attempt at a joke. He racked his brains trying to think about something. A light shone. The food fest. No matter how predictable, it was safe.

They had spent hours arguing over games for the fest. Well, at least Reggie and him had. Betty had spent most of her time playing peacemaker. Maybe now that Betty and him were alone, he could get a few basic decisions out of the way. Without that idiot interfering.

"What about pizzas?" he queried.

The blank look on her face prompted him to add a little more. "Pizza for the food fest? Maybe a game to see who'll get the least messy?" He could almost taste the cheese on his tongue.

She nodded absent-mindedly. He scratched his eyebrow. This wasn't working.

"Bets, are you okay?" he paused. "You've been kinda out of it for a while…" He hoped she was not going to dump that soda on his head for being too nosey.

Betty glanced up from the black liquid. Should she tell him? Tell him that she was confused? Tell him that she had no idea if he was here on this date with her just to irk Reggie? Or tell him that she was kind of hoping that he was here because he wanted to be?

She shook her head. He might make a beeline straight for the door. Actually, he probably wouldn't even wait for the door. He'd make a Jughead-sized hole through the wall. She settled for something less than the truth.

"Polly's getting married…" she bit her lip. It still hurt. The thought that her sister would be leaving for Australia.

Jughead's face lit up. A wedding. He loved wedding food, especially cake. It was worth the torture of getting married. No matter what some girls may think.

He opened his mouth to ask whether he could help with the catering, when the sight of Betty's face made him shut it, immediately. That was not the look of somebody overjoyed. That was the look of someone whose world had come crashing down.

"What's wrong, Bets? Isn't a wedding a good thing? Doesn't it give you a reason to get pretty?" he cursed himself, inwardly. '_Pretty'_? What was he thinking?

Luckily, Betty didn't catch it or chose to ignore it. "She's marrying some guy who lives in Australia."

He nodded. She didn't really have to say any more. He understood. The Coopers weren't exactly rolling in cash. It would not have been possible for her to visit her sister. And he knew that there was no one Betty was as close to as she was to Polly. He stretched his hand to console her.

She pulled her hand away and looked around. "Where's Reggie?"

She missed the hurt look crossing Jughead's features. Reggie? She was on a date with him and she was worried about Reggie? He would have probably felt less hurt if she had asked about Archie.

He tried to act normal and answered, "He's out with Veronica." Wonder what she would make of that?

Betty blew bubbles into her drink. She wasn't sure of how she felt about that. Was she doomed to play second fiddle to that girl?

"Hi, Jug, Betty."

Jughead raised stunned eyes to the person standing in front of their table. _Archie_. Could this date get worse?

Apparently, it could. he watched in disbelief as Archie sat down next to Betty.

"Betty, I've been searching for you all day. I was wondering if you were free tonight?"

Jughead shook his head, despondently. Betty was bound to jump at an opportunity like that. He knew she was still slightly mad at Archie. But a chance to date him? She wouldn't refuse. He could already see her softening.

Archie put his arm around her shoulders. "I really want to see this movie and Ronnie's already out on a date."

Jughead shot up, ready to yell at the idiot. He was too late. As he watched in amusement, Betty grabbed her glass and emptied its contents on to Archie's head.

As the black drops dripped down Archie's face, she grabbed Jughead's hand and pulled him out of the shop.

**That was it. I know it's not much but it's my way of apologizing to everyone who's read and reviewed this story. I really am grateful to you guys. I'm not making promises on the next update because I got a job and might be busy. But I'll try!**

**So R & R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been ages. And I am so sorry. I guess I got so wrapped up in work…But I'm back now. Hopefully, with more regular updates.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this again? Don't own them!**

**Chapter 7**

She pressed a hand against her lips. He'd kissed her…The memory of that played back in her mind. He'd come after, grabbed her and gave her the most passionate kiss she'd had in a long time. And the only emotion she felt was disgust. Who would have thought that?

Jughead watched her, apprehensively. He wished he knew what she was thinking. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"I hated it." A simple statement that made his heart soar. He quickly crushed the hope brewing. Wait a minute, why did he have hope? Where had that come from?

"Oh." He couldn't think of anything else.

"Archie's never kissed me like that. He was always gentle and this seemed… almost territorial." She lowered her eyes.

Didn't girls like that sort of thing? Jughead would never claim to be an expert on girls but he thought he had a fairly good idea about Betty's psyche. And he's always assumed that having Archie publicly show affection for her would make her happy. Today, he'd shown more affection than he had in years.

She walked out of the alley, in a daze. He followed, contemplating putting an arm around her shoulder. Deciding against it, he gave her a light pat on the back and withdrew his hand.

She gave a snort of disgust. "I have soda in my hair…"

They exchanged glances and erupted into laughter.

* * *

He'd been worried. After Archie's initial shock, he'd rushed out of the Chocklit Shoppe and kissed Betty. And then walked away, a smug look on his face. It was, obviously, designed to make her realize what she'd been missing. 

He wasn't going to ask her if she still cared for him. It didn't matter. Archie wasn't a bad guy, just a little oblivious. As long as she was away from Reggie, she was going to be fine.

And as for her other problem, that was something he couldn't help. Polly was going to move away but she would have to accept that. And he knew she would. Eventually, Betty would realize her sister was happy and be happy for her.

"So where do you want to go, now?" He was still hungry. The rumbling from his stomach confirmed that.

She laughed. "Well, I was planning to check out the supplies for the food fest. Do you wanna help?"

His face lit up. A doubt crossed his mind. Would she let him taste the goodies?

She nodded. "Before you ask the obvious, Mr. Weatherbee insisted we sample each item to ensure it's edible. The supervisors are supposed to but since Brian wasn't looking forward to that, you could do it…"

He wasn't going to say no to that.

* * *

"This tastes like crap! I think we get it off the menu and let me take it home." 

She smiled. "Nice try. But, the apple pie goes on the menu. Next time, wipe the smile off your lips."

Jughead had been trying to get the tastier food items off the menu so that he could enjoy them. And, she was amazed that she wasn't annoyed by that ploy, yet. He'd been pulling it for the last hour.

She watched him rush off to sample the chicken dishes. She vaguely wondered if he'd already had them but didn't bother to stop him. They had a lot of food, anyhow. If he was eating too much, she could always stop him.

He had understood about her misery over Polly leaving. She knew she didn't understand Polly's side but she didn't want to. She wanted to wallow in misery. And Jughead understood that. She didn't have to pretend that the world was alright. She could blow whatever she wanted out of proportion. He would listen.

The cafeteria was empty. She could hear the echo of his footsteps as he flitted from one table to the other. He flashed her a grin.

She walked over to where he was standing. He was fumbling with something. She couldn't make out what it was.

The strains of a song filled the air. She smiled. She'd asked Brian to get a CD player. Looks like he had done something, after all.

Stacy's mom. She watched in surprise as Jughead swayed slightly to the music. She knew he'd liked the song, which had been a surprise. Somehow, she didn't associate Jug with it.

He grabbed a bag of chips and, stuffing a couple in his mouth, moved in time to the music. She suppressed a grin.

After her encounter with Archie, she wanted some light relief. She didn't know what had come over him. And that kiss…it was unexpected and wholly unwelcome. She pushed aside the niggling doubt that something about her had changed. She wasn't ready face to that, yet.

She tapped Jughead on the shoulder. He swung around.

"How about a dance?"

His eyebrows shot up.

Stifling a laugh, she waited. The song changed. Superman. One of her favorites.

He hesitated. He didn't dance. He'd always watched from afar. Not that there was anything wrong with it. Dancing was fine as long as it wasn't slow. And this song would involve slow dancing.

She shook her head and grabbed his hand. Putting one arm around her waist and the other on her shoulder, she moved slowly.

He stiffened. This was weird. And strangely… comfortable. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

She felt so…right in his arms.

**Ok, that was a small chapter. Will update soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and told me to get back to work on this story. Please R & R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok… I'm not even going to come up with an excuse. Sorry is all I can say **

**So here's a tiny lil chapter to make up for things. It's kind of a bridge. And the next chapter's on its way.**

**Disclaimer: ****Well, unless something drastically changed in a year…. Nope, nothing… still don't own them!****  
**

**So I just read that Archie comics aren't allowed anymore here. So, I'll have this here for a week. And then I'm going to upload it to my blog. You can get there by clicking on the link to my homepage in my personal profile page.  
**

**Chapter 8 **

Reggie frowned. She was talking again. And he couldn't even be bothered to feign interest. He tried to concentrate on the music coming out of his CD player but Veronica had lowered the volume.

"So I told her…. And she said that…" She didn't seem to notice that he wasn't listening.

He mentally kicked himself for asking her out. But, he didn't want to sit at home. And, he needed some time away from thinking about Betty. And, strangely, he couldn't figure out why her face was constantly floating in and out of his conscious mind.

Maybe dating her best friend wasn't the best way to go about it.

* * *

Jughead looked at the tables laden with empty dishes. One of the saddest sights he'd seen in a while. The food was stored in the few refrigerators dotting the place. Betty had insisted that they stay locked up until the big day tomorrow night. And for once, the thought of not being able to get to food didn't leave him completely depressed. He had other things to worry about. 

Like why he had no clue why Betty made him feel…so different.

* * *

Reggie drove past her house. He knew she'd always been… there. But, he'd been too lost in his other conquests to realize that she was different. She wasn't a conquest. And it confused the life out of him that he didn't feel that way about her. 

Tomorrow was the food fest. He was going to be in close proximity to her. He shrugged. It was enough to worry tomorrow.

He increased the volume. At least, he could do that now Veronica was out of his car. He wondered if it was probably distracting him from analyzing his thoughts. It was probably better having it on the fringe of his mind anyway. Hovering constantly.

* * *

Jughead walked Hot Dog on her street. He saw Reggie's car drive past and wondered if he was alone. He glanced at his watch. 11.30 pm. He had no clue when Veronica's curfew was but he figured it was too late for her to be out. So there really was no reason for Reggie to be here. 

He tried to ignore the stab of…something. He pretended that he didn't know what it was. He wanted to believe it was just anger that Reggie was still considering toying with Betty. But, he wasn't entirely sure anymore.

That dance was special. The atmosphere was so… perfect. The smell of food, the darkened room, her softly humming 'Superman.'

He shook his head. "Hot Dog, let's go home."

He'd figure it out tomorrow.

* * *

Betty watched the two people causing her turmoil across the street. Well, specifically, she saw one's car pass by and the other drag a reluctant dog back home. 

They'd actually managed to cheer her up a lot lately. She wondered if she was beginning to lean on them a little too much. She'd confided in Jughead and while he hadn't really done anything to make her feel better…he'd listened. And Reggie hadn't even needed to be told that she was kind of low. He'd managed to make her feel better.

Maybe they were always there and she was too wrapped up in Archie to notice. Maybe they were just different this week.

She smiled. She didn't need to analyze their behavior today. She could always do that tomorrow.

She turned away from the window and saw Polly through the open door. First things first. She was going to be a sister.

**Well, I needed to get the ball rolling again. So, hope u liked a tiny glimpse of what to expect in the next few chapters. Please R & R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now, you have to admit this is an faster update than my last few ones :D Thanks for all your reviews, guys! You're the reason I'm going on. :D**

**Disclaimer: Never going to be able to say I own them. Depressing isn't it?**

**Chapter 9**

"Betty! Wait up!"

Betty frowned at the potato salad. She didn't need this right now.

"Hey…" Archie gasped. "You were running,' he said, a bit uncertainly.

She rolled her eyes. He could be astute sometimes. She shook her head, not wanting to make this worse. She had enough on her mind, without thinking about Archie too. That was a change…

"I'm busy, Archie." She winced at how abrupt she sounded. A few days ago, she would never have imagined talking to Archie in anything less than a coo. But then a few days ago, she wasn't busy thinking about his best friend, his worst enemy and her sister. Well, maybe not her sister anymore. She'd managed to handle that...even if it was more than a little awkward.

He glanced at the dark and empty school grounds. The food fest wasn't slated to start until 10 am, and it was…5. He bit his lip. Waking up this early wasn't something he would do for everyone. He blinked in surprise when he saw Reggie and Jughead hauling a large box through the school entrance. Apparently, he wasn't the only one up early.

He turned to see Betty tapping her foot impatiently. Well, now or never.

"Bets, about the last few days…I…I guess it's been a bit weird." He smiled slightly when he saw her arch an eyebrow. He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. I know you've been under a lot of stress with planning…and well…" He was suddenly unsure of what he wanted to say.

He knew he wasn't doing it right. And from the look on her face, she seemed a little incredulous that he was doing it.

She was more than a little surprised. After the last few interactions with Archie, she'd realized she'd come to expect him to do something that would hurt her. She'd forgotten that she used to think the world of him. He was still essentially a nice guy, but with more than a few thoughtless brain cells in his head.

She started to say something when he put his hand out.

"Wait, I'm not done…I guess for more than a few days, I haven't been the nicest person to you. And, if it took a day of washing soda out of my hair to actually realize that…" He shrugged. "It was worth it."

Betty smiled. "Looks like it was. Don't worry about it, Archie." She laughed at the look of surprise on his face. She was still mad at him but he'd made an effort…for once. She wasn't expecting to forgive him that easily. But, maybe things wouldn't have to be so…volatile.

He hesitated for a minute and held out his arms. "Can I help?"

She handed his the bowls she was carrying, and watched him walk into the school.

She sighed. That was the old Archie she'd fallen in love with. Too bad, she didn't feel those butterflies anymore.

* * *

Reggie narrowed his eyes. Archie and Betty talking again. He knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long. That was who she was. That was what had defined her for so many years. He glanced at the bottles of pickles in his hand. He hated pickles. But right now, dumping them in a bowl was infinitely more interesting than watching Knucklehead coming out on top again. 

He saw Betty walk in with the other coordinator…what was his name? Sam, Tom, who cared? Whatever it was, he needed that idiot's charts to know where to place the pickles. He was just about to stomp up there and snatch the papers when he noticed Betty smiling. And he knew that no matter how much he didn't give a damn how rude he was, Betty would. And, he didn't want that smile to be wiped off. He sighed. Why was he turning into such a sap?

Maybe Jughead knew his name.

Jughead scratched his head in confusion. Well, that was a first. Reggie had actually managed to have a conversation with him without insulting him. True, he seemed more than a little distracted. He'd constantly been looking at something behind him. What had be been staring at, anyway? He turned around and frowned. He should have known. Unless, Reggie had suddenly fallen for Brian, it was Betty. Of course, he _had_ wanted to know what the male coordinator's name was…

If only life could be that simple.

* * *

Mr. Weatherbee smiled. He was glad he'd decided to come. Who cares what his doctor thought? He had to be here at the food fest to give his support to his students. He also had to make sure that Jughead did not sneak away with half the food. He imagined Betty would be able to handle him but…it was always better to be careful. And, it wasn't like he planned to buy any of the…delicious food on offer…but, they did look good. He grinned. Looks like the diet would have to wait. Sorry doc, he murmured. 

He walked through the stalls. They had done an amazing job. The place was set up beautifully and there really was an amazing array of food. Luckily, he wasn't too late. It was only 1pm. The food wasn't all gone yet. He stopped in front of the pie counter and sampled a bit of the apple pie. Pure heaven.

"I'll have some of this…Jughead???" That was the last person he'd have expected to be minding the pie counter.

Jughead grimaced. Betty had warned him that Mr. Weatherbee would stop by. They were under strict instructions to sell him only a limited amount of food. This was going to be a challenge. He hoped he was not the one to say no to the principal.

"Sure, sir. Can I have your order card?" They'd decided it was easier to just mark each person's order and have them collect it at the end of the day than have their buyers walk around carrying mounds of food.

He glanced at the card and sighed in relief. Empty. Thank god. He noted the order and returned the card.

"Sir, you really should try those salads on display. They're pretty good." Jughead smiled as Mr. Weatherbee looked incredulously at him and wandered off. He also noticed Betty glancing in his direction and laughing at the next counter. It never hurt to put in a little effort to impress someone.

"That was some advice, Jug. Think he'll listen?" Betty giggled, as she walked over to his counter.

He couldn't think of a single crack to make. He slowly shook his head. She gave his a puzzled look.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… just being in such close proximity to… the pies…got me speechless." That was a plausible explanation. Untrue but plausible.

She relaxed visibly. She needed to stop thinking so much. "Why don't you take a break for a few minutes? We'll figure out which counters you can manage when you get back."

That actually seemed like a good idea. He needed some air…and some pie. He cut off a piece for himself and ran to the exit. Betty rolled her eyes. It had been a mistake to tell him that he could have a bit from each counter if he felt like it. But, then, it would have been cruel to place in the midst of all this food and not let him touch anything.

Jughead leaned against the wall. It was an incredibly hot day. He was glad they were having the fest inside. He doubted even he would have wanted to sit between so much food in this heat. He paused. No...he would have wanted to, no matter what the weather.

Food was just too important. Why else would he have woken up at 4 to help set up this place? He closed his eyes. Well, there always was the fact that he wanted to help out a friend. Betty was the coordinator, after all.

He bit his lip. That's all it was. Helping out a friend. And being with so much food. And the promise that he could have as much as he wanted from the unsold items. So then… why did the food seem not as important?

"Shouldn't you be inside, trying to convince everyone that the food is poisoned?" Archie's voice snapped Jughead out of his reverie.

"What do you want?" That was a little gruffer than he'd expected it to be.

Archie winced. It seemed like he wasn't everyone's favorite person anymore. "I'd wanted to stop by and say hi earlier… but you seemed busy."

Jughead broke off a piece of the pie and chewed it thoughtfully. He wasn't sure why he was so mad at Archie. "I was busy…I still am."

Archie paused. He needed to say this right. "So why exactly are we…fighting?" He sounded like a character out of a soap opera.

Jughead swallowed. Lately, he seemed to always be irritated with Archie. But he couldn't quite figure out why.

"Jug?"

"I think I kinda realized that you weren't the best person to be around at times…" Jughead stopped. This wasn't going right.

Archie nodded. He'd figured as much. "Like when you're with Betty?"

Jughead cursed as the pie fell from his fingers. That had surprised him. He stared at Archie.

"Jug, look…I'm not dumb. You've been hanging around Betty a lot lately. And you've been yelling at me a lot. Makes sense to me."

Jughead frowned. Well, if it made sense to Archie…He shook his head. It _did_ seem kinda obvious, now that Archie mentioned it.

"Arch…I really..." He stopped. He needed to talk to someone. And Archie was as good as anyone. "I guess it'll help to talk…." He smiled as Archie flopped down on the grass next to him. No matter how much of a jerk Archie could be, he was still a good friend.

He sat down next to the red-haired teen, and looked at his watch. He could afford a few more minutes of break time. Right now, he needed to get this all out in the open. He grinned. When did his life become such a soap opera?

* * *

Betty handed the order card back to the little boy. He'd already filled up one side of the card and didn't look like he was close to stopping. 

"Reminds you of Jughead, doesn't he?"

Betty turned to see Veronica, examining a cookie. She tossed it back on the plate, muttering something about too much fat content.

"I thought you weren't coming, Ronnie?"

The brunette pointed in the direction of her father. "Daddy was desperate for some cake. I guess he figured this was the best place to find it today."

"Well, there are some pretty good cakes for sale today." Betty arranged a tray of condiments and placed it on the side of the counter.

"So how's the fest been so far?" Veronica looked around. She didn't really have to ask. The cafeteria was crowded and people were still walking in. She shook her head. "Dumb question, huh?"

Betty grinned and waved a hand around. "It's been good so far."

"So why don't you look happier?" Veronica raised a puzzled well-shaped eyebrow.

Betty blinked. That was unexpected.

"Bets, I know I'm not the most perceptive of people. But, I am your best friend." She shot a concerned glance at her blonde friend. "If you have a problem, you _can_ always talk to me."

Betty smiled gratefully at Veronica. "You have _no_ idea how much I'd like that."

Ronnie nodded. "Great. So right after the fest's over, we'll have a girl's night. Aren't you glad we don't have school tomorrow?" She waved and walked towards her father.

Betty stared after her retreating figure and beamed. That's why Veronica was her best friend. She may be arrogant snob on most days, but on those rare occasions…She did have one question though. How did Veronica know?

* * *

Reggie leaned back on his chair. Who would have thought helping someone could feel so good? And for some reason, he didn't quite understand, he'd asked Ronnie not to let Betty know. 

He looked up at Betty again. The girl needed her best friend. She seemed so down lately. Even he could see that. Veronica just needed a little nudge to make her realize that.

He shook his head. No, he really didn't need Betty to know that he'd helped. The look of bliss on her face was pretty much enough.

Well, the transformation was complete. He had turned into a sap. He smirked. It didn't matter, though

A few more chapters left! R&R! Please!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, I have nothing to say... I'm sooo very sorry. Time just kind of got away from me. I love all of you guys for the reviews. You guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own em.**

**Chapter 10**

Veronica drummed her fingers on the table top. "Can we go now?"

Betty held a finger to her lips, shaking her head. She watched as Mr. Weatherbee counted the earnings from the fest. She couldn't tell from his expression whether it was good news or not. The event had seemed like it had been a success. And they had kept Jughead from eating all the pies… That had to count for something.

"You do realize that Daddy can make up the difference, right?" Veronica's voice broke into her thoughts.

Betty smiled. "I don't think that would go down very well with the Bee. He's a little too proud for that"

The brunette shrugged. No one could say she hadn't tried. She leaned against the table, crossing her arms. She was bored and she wanted to go home. Besides, she was very curious about what had gotten Betty down. Like it or not, the blonde girl's happiness did matter to her, arguments over boys aside. She stole a glance at her friend's face and sighed. She did look like she had a lot on her mind.

Betty waited for the principal to be done. It was probably a good thing the Bee was being so careful, taking his own time to count each note twice or thrice. She took a deep breath. Why was she so anxious? She bit her lip. The last few days had been so confusing. And now Veronica had offered to help talk it out with her. No matter what Veronica's faults, she was usually pretty astute. Betty knew she was going to have to thrash out everything tonight. She thought that was what she wanted. But, now that it was just around the corner…she wasn't sure she was ready for it.

* * *

Jughead peered over Mr. Weatherbee's shoulder. He was pleasantly surprised that he was not shooed away. He was also quite surprised at how much he hoped they'd made enough money. He always figured he was proud of the school but thought it was in a somewhat detached manner. Instead, here he was, leaning over his Principal's shoulder, desperately wishing that they reached their goal.

He wondered if it had anything to do with Betty. Was she rubbing off on him? She'd always shown a quiet sense of school spirit. Never loud, never annoying like those overzealous fans at the school football games. But, more dignified, somehow… more effective.

He looked over to where she was standing, all the way on the other side of the large room. She'd stopped picking up the trash near her tables and seemed to be waiting for Mr. Weatherbee to be done. Well, her area wasn't that messy to begin with. Unlike his designated tables… He sighed. He'd really have to get started on them soon. Why couldn't they have just hired a cleaning service?

* * *

"Yo, Mr. Weatherbee, we're growing old here. I can see the best years of my life flying by." Reggie smirked

Mr. Weatherbee glared at him. "Reggie, you just made me lose count... I do hope you're happy."

Reggie tolled his eyes. "You've been at it for an hour. A child could have done it faster."

Mr. Weatherbee ignored and him and started again. Reggie stifled a groan.

He hadn't meant to interrupt but he was getting restless. Of course, he could have left. He was done cleaning up his designated area. But, he couldn't seem to leave. He hated how he felt. He was Reggie Mantle. He was always so sure of himself. And now… he turned to look at Betty. What was she doing to him?

He thought back to the last few days. He'd actually been there for her, and not for anything other than the fact that he wanted to see her smile. If it had been anyone else, he'd have tired of not getting anything out of it. Instead, what had he done? He'd asked her best friend to cheer her up. He'd always thought of himself as someone who could make any girl forget her troubles. But, this time, he wanted only what was best for her.

* * *

Mr. Weatherbee stopped counting. He slowly turned to the waiting teenagers. Well, wasn't that surprising? There were actually quite a few of them staring back at him. Betty, Veronica, Reggie, Jughead, Archie, Dilton, Ethel, that boy whose name he couldn't remember… He'd expected everyone to have headed home. Looks like the old school still had the power to make the kids care.

He drew in a deep breath. "Well, after counting and," he glared at Reggie," recounting… I'm sorry to say, we're still short of our goal." He paused as he took in their groans and frustrated grumblings. And slowly let a smile spread on to his face.

He held up his hand, calling for silence. "I'm sorry to say that we're still short by… five dollars… Which, while I may be on an educator's salary, I'm glad to say I can quite easily provide." Pause and wait…

Well, that cheer was a lot louder than he'd expected from just eight kids…

* * *

"One more burger, Pops!"

Pop Tate shook his head. How could that boy eat so much and be so skinny? He looked down at his own bulky body. Life wasn't fair, he thought, as he placed the plate in front of Jughead. He watched as the other kids cranked up the volume on his jukebox. No reason for them not to. This was a celebration, after all. The fund raising activities were a grand success.

"Thanks, Pops," Jughead looked up at the older man.

Pops smiled. Maybe life wasn't so bad. Where else would he be looked at with such awe from a teenager?

* * *

Archie slid into the booth next to Jughead. "Do you plan on talking to her?"

Jughead glanced in Betty's direction. She was sitting next to Brian and Veronica, staring at her drink. She did look tired. Which made sense... the day had started early. He watched as she pushed away a strand of her hair. It refused to stay in place, falling into her eye again. He shook his head. He really did need to talk to her.

He turned to his best friend. "You're okay with this?"

Archie slowly nodded. "I'm not going to deny it, I'm not completely sure. But…" he paused "… she deserves so much better that what I've ever given her." He sighed. Why had it taken him so long to realize that?

* * *

Mr. Weatherbee kept a close eye on Jughead's food intake. Why had he agreed to pay for this celebration? He'd been so caught up in their happiness, he'd rashly suggested it. And here they were at Pop Tate's and he was sure to not have enough to pay for all Jughead was going to eat. He groaned as the boy ordered another soda. Maybe Pop could use some help with the dishes…

* * *

Reggie nodded absently at whatever Dilton was saying. He had a vague idea he'd just agreed to be the guinea pig in some science experiment. He didn't really care. He looked down at the purple liquid he was drinking. He couldn't finish it. Maybe Jughead would…he stopped. He tried to see where Jughead was. Why did he have a bad feeling…?

His eyes narrowed as he watched Jughead walking towards Betty's table. Well, two could play at that game. Reggie stood up. This was going to end tonight.

**Hope you liked that! Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's been ages and I'm not going to even bother giving an excuse... Just writer's block and laziness really...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own em.**

**Chapter 11**

"Don't look now, sweetie, but I think it's time..."

Betty turned to look at where Veronica was pointing. Reggie and Jughead were heading her way. No, that wasn't the word... They were _barreling_ their way through the crowd. She took in a deep breath. She wasn't ready for this.

Veronica raised an eyebrow as she watched Betty rushing out the door. Well, she should probably go after her but Archie was headed her way... She grinned. Archie could wait. He always did.

* * *

Betty closed her eyes. If only life was this simple all the time. Lying here on the grass, feeling the breeze run through her hair and not having to think about a thing. She sighed. Why did it have to come to a point where she had to choose? The last few days had been great. Fun, easy... And now, things were going to be a mess.

"It doesn't have to be such a hassle, you know."

Betty watched as Veronica plopped herself on the grass beside her. She laughed softly. Veronica would hate to be told she'd plopped...

"How'd you know I was here?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I'd heard you raving about the park long enough today. '_It's so magical at night_.' And lots of other nauseatingly endearing terms I can't be bothered to think about."

Betty snorted. "I _do_ not think I was being that nauseating."

"Well, we'll let that pass for now..." She looked around her. "It isn't half bad here, kind of peaceful."

Betty nodded.

Ronnie continued, "So who were you thinking about?"

"Both of them, I guess. I mean, I'm not sure...I haven't a clue, actually. I was just hoping I could close my eyes and wake up knowing what to do."

"Betty, I'd love to be able to tell you that you can take your time over this but..."

Betty bit her lip. "I've only been really hanging out with them for a few days. Why's it come to a head so soon?"

Veronica laughed. "Sweetie, it's been coming for a long time. Archie was never the one."

* * *

Jughead stared at her house. Why was it so dark? Surely, the Coopers' couldn't be asleep at -he glanced at his watch- 10.30pm?

"They're not home, Needlenose. If you'd paid any attention to Betty, you'd have heard that they were off having a ball with Polly at some of her favorite haunts." Reggie sauntered over to where Jughead was standing.

Jughead flushed. He did have some vague recollection about that but a pie or something must have distracted him. This is why you did not talk to him with food around.

He turned back to the house. He did remember Betty mentioning it and something else...the sisters having a night out for themselves? Well, something of the sort. He shook his head. He needed to focus.

"Why are you here, Reggie?"

"Same as you, I guess."

Jughead pointed to the porch. "Do we wait?"

Reggie frowned. As much as he needed to find out what Betty thought, he didn't really want to wait with Jughead. What was he supposed to do? Make conversation? Or could he just ignore him?

Jughead sat down. He was still feeling hungry. And surprisingly, he didn't have the usual overwhelming urge to satisfy his hunger. He just really needed Betty to talk to them.

* * *

Veronica bent over and took her shoes off. Why did they have to walk back? One call and her chauffeur would have picked them up. But _noooo_. Betty insisted that the fresh air would do them good... and help her sort things out.

"You do know that the guys will be waiting outside for you, right?"

Betty nodded. Unfortunately, she knew that. She berated herself mentally. She needed to be prepared. This wasn't even something she was thinking about a week ago. They were all... normal. Archie had been all she that cared about. And now? She couldn't believe she'd wasted all her time on him. He was lovely but she should have figured it long back... She needed to find the one right for her. And he was probably waiting for her. But which one was it?

She groaned. She could see her house up ahead. Ronnie gave her a quick hug. "I'm here for you if you need anything, Bets."

Betty watched Ronnie turn the corner. She wasn't sure where Ronnie was headed... maybe home. But she knew that she'd come running the minute Betty called her.

Betty took a deep breath. It was time.

* * *

Reggie was actually nervous. He could have any girl he wanted but that blonde girl approaching them was all he could think about. He thought back over the last few days. That date at the park, the setting up of the fest, working with her, laughing with her, even arguing with Jughead- everything had felt just right. He didn't want it to end...

Jughead fingered his pointed hat. This was supposed to be a momentous occasion. Should he take it off? He shook his head. It was Betty, for God's sake. The girl who always knew what would make him feel better. The girl who, in the last week, had actually made him think about something else other than food. And the girl who had the power to break his heart now...

Betty stopped in front of them. What was she supposed to do? Get them to bend down and pronounce one of them the chosen one? She stared at the ground. She felt ridiculous. She felt lost and confused. She glanced up and...suddenly, she knew exactly what she felt. She knew.

She looked up into his eyes. And she knew he was the one. Had always been the one. How could she have ever been so confused? All she had to do was really look at him. There was no Archie, no love triangles. Just the boy who made her feel safe and happy.

She heard the boy next to him gasp. He knew she'd chosen. She watched the dark haired boy's eyes widen and wished it could have been another way. He looked devastated. She steeled herself for his remonstrations, for losing his friendship.

And, then, she saw him smile. It was an odd smile- not exactly happy but not really sad. It was... acceptance. There was a world of hurt there but she was sure things would get better. She smiled back tentatively.

***4 months later***

She'd never seen her sister look happier. She stood by her side, so proud that she could be a part of this moment. She looked across at her new brother-in-law and smiled. Okay, maybe she was still a little angry but she was not going to make a fuss about it anymore.

As they headed back down the aisle, she caught Jughead's eye. He'd managed to sneak in a packet of chips and was trying, quite unsuccessfully, to not make a mess of his suit as he chomped noisily. He gave her a little wave and threw her a small smile. Reggie grabbed the packed out of his hands and threw it under the seat.

Betty laughed. Things were finally getting back to normal. Everything was going to be just fine.

***5 years later***

She sat glumly on her bed. Well, not really her bed anymore. She couldn't believe her parents were selling the house! She heaved herself up. The boxes weren't going to pick themselves up.

Reggie walked in and grinned. "Lie down if you want to. We'll take care of the boxes... or rather, Frecklesnoot will." At Betty's questioning look, he continued, "This is what happens when you lose a bet with the great one... Archie should really know better."

"Reggie!" She heard Jughead yell out. "Why is my sweater dripping wet!"

She laughed. Everything was great.

***7 years later***

"Don't you dare cry, Betty... I've got your make up on just right."

Betty sniffled and looked at Ronnie. She _was_ happy, really. But she couldn't stop from tearing up either.

Ronnie stepped back and surveyed her handiwork. "Betty, you look gorgeous, "she said with satisfaction.

Betty smiled. "I can't believe the day's finally here"

Ronnie nodded. "I know. Aren't you glad you took my advice?"

Betty raised an eyebrow. "Which one was that?"

"Follow your heart."

Betty laughed. "I don't recall you ever telling me that."

"Well, I thought it, anyway." She gave Betty a fond smile. "I think you made the right choice, girl."

"I know I did."

Archie popped his head in through the door. "You girls ready? The ceremony's going to start."

Betty took one last look at her reflection. She was faintly surprised at the beautiful bride staring back at her. And then, shook her head. No, there was no reason to be surprised. She'd felt beautiful ever since they'd started going out. Like Veronica said, she'd made the right choice. She thought back to that night seven years ago. Her head had been a little slow to process what her heart had already known. The park. When she had to choose, when she was lost... she'd ended up at park. Where he'd taken her.

Veronica stood behind Betty and lifted her train. "C'mon, Miss Cooper. It's time to become Mrs. Reggie Mantle."

**Well, that's it! Please do R&R**


End file.
